The Graveyard
by PumpkinLordOLantern
Summary: Lancer is hearing rumors about a strange graveyard, and he goes out to find it.


It was a bright and sunny day in Elmore. Lancer and Bobert are getting up for school. Their mother Gladis called them down for "breakfast simulation". After they've finished, Lancer and Bobert went to clean themselves up and pack up and went to school.

**At School (during recess)**

At the schoolyard, Lancer sees Gumball, Darwin, and Damien gathered together. The duo goes to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lancer said.

"Oh hey Lan, we were just talking about this strange graveyard that is located in the Forest of Doom." Gumball said.

"It's so spooky dude." Damien said.

"What's so spooky about it?" Lancer asked.

"There has been some kind of unusual activity happening there, people who happens to go there said they have been hearing voices, _scary_ voices." Gumball explained.

"I wouldn't want to go there if I were you." Darwin said, being a little afraid.

"Where is this strange spooky graveyard?" Lancer asked.

"I have no idea where it is in the Forest of Doom, but people say it is "in the eye"." Gumball explained.

"In the eye? strange." Lancer said.

"That's why we call it strange dude". Damien said.

***RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG***

"Well there's the bell, I'll see you guys later." Lancer said.

"Alright, bye Lancer." Damien and Darwin said.

"Bye Lan." Gumball said.

On his way to class, Lancer thought to himself "_I'm gonna go to that graveyard and see what's up."_

**Late at Night**

Lancer woke up and got out of his bed, and was snucked out of the house undetected (Don't ask how).

"Alright, now to the Forest of Doom." Lancer said, as he started to go to the Forest of Doom.

**2 hours later**

Lancer finally made it to the Forest of Doom.

"Now to find that graveyard." Lancer said, now entering the Forest of Doom.

"Where could it be? Gumball said it's in the "eye", but what does it mean? Wait, I forgot, I have a map of the Forest of Doom in my hardrive." Lancer said.

Lancer views the map with his eye. He became surprised at where it is at and what Gumball meant.

"Ohhhhhhh...I get it now, since the Forest of Doom resembles a skull, the graveyard is located in the eye of course!" Lancer said.

Lancer then went to the "eye" of the Forest of Doom and found the graveyard.

"There it is, now to investigate." Lancer said, starting his investigation.

Lancer infiltrated the graveyard and looked around, there was no spooky voices to be heard, until he came across a black tombstone with a book that has an unusual design on the front cover.

"Hmm...what's this?" Lancer questioned, looking at the book. As he was about to touch it, the book spoke in an unknown language in a demonic voice.

"What the heck?!" Lancer said, both shocked and confused.

30 seconds later, the book stopped speaking. Lancer then grabbed it and opened it. The writings on it is written in an unknown language, but fortunately for Lancer, he was able to translate them.

"Alright let's see what it says here". Lancer said, about to read the book.

"Mortis...suscitatus." Lancer said one of the writings on the book, then suddenly, neon green lightning bolts shot out of one his hands/claws at the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Lancer shockingly said.

Then within seconds, a skeleton rose from the ground. Lancer became surprised at what he is seeing.

"Whoa! A skeleton." Lancer said as the saw the live skeleton. When he moved his hand, the skeleton did the same.

"Possession? fascinating." Lancer said.

"Let's do this again, mortis suscitatus." Lancer said the words again, and this time the skeleton fell apart.

"Huh? Did the skeleton just- oh never mind." Lancer said when he sees the skeleton now broken.

"Looks like that this book turns out to be a spellbook, interesting." Lancer said about the book now known as a spellbook.

Lancer exited the Forest of Doom and took the spellbook with him. He went back to the house and snucked in again undetected and went to bed.

"_I will tell no one of this, EVER!" _Lancer thought as he went to sleep.

**THE END.**

_**Credits:**_

_**Jonathan-Elrod – Creator of Gladis, Damien**_

_**I own Lancer.**_

_**Gumball, Darwin, and Bobert belongs to Ben Bocquelet.**_


End file.
